


Słońce i łzy

by AtheneNoctuaa



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa
Summary: "Czuł się, jakby obudził się z długiego, mrocznego snu, jakby po okresie suszy spłynął na niego otrzeźwiający deszcz. Strumienie łaski zlały się z jego łzami. Płakał jak dziecko, klęcząc i patrząc w niebo. Ogarnęło go oczyszczające światło, otuliło całego, wypełniając każdą przestrzeń jego umęczonego serca. Był nareszcie cały, pełny, kompletny, poskładany miłościwą ręką w spójny obraz, wypełniony miłością. Nareszcie był sobą."





	Słońce i łzy

**Author's Note:**

> Łatka do Zbieracza Burz. Tekst skupia się na uzdrowieniu Michała.

Michał cały drży. Idioci! Bluźniercy! Nie mają prawa handlować świętością!

\- Gabriel, tu trzeba zdecydowanych środków! Tylko daj mi pozwolenie, a rozbiję cały ten gang!

 

  
Ćwiczenia z Merkawami są szczególnie niebezpieczne.

Dziś Pan Zastępów nadzoruje je osobiście. Bardzo łatwo o wypadek. Ostatnio prawie ktoś zginął, cudem Rafał okazał się być w pobliżu. Michał wszystko widział. Prawie czuł to światło.

  
\- Michał, ale dlaczego? - pyta Pan Uzdrowień łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie widziałem jej, nie wiedziałem, że jest tak blisko!

_Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie takie proste._

 

 

Wciąż odczuwa jakąś pustkę, brak. Mrok pochłania jego sny. Nie ma światła, aby go rozświetlić. Ani czasu, aby o nim myśleć.

 

 

Michał słucha podenerwowanego głosu Gabriela z niedowierzaniem.

Przeklęty Frey! Wybraniec się znalazł! Czym on niby sobie na to zasłużył? To przecież nie mógł być głos Pana!

Czuje jak wypełnia go zimna nienawiść, tak wielka że nie ma miejsca na nic innego. Michał topi się w niej, dławi i zapada coraz głębiej, pochłania go mroczna otchłań szaleństwa.

Dalej jest tylko ciemność...

 

***

 

\- Jak się czujesz? - zmartwiony głos Rafała zabrzmiał głucho przerywając wypełniającą pokój ciszę.

\- Pytasz się o to już chyba piąty raz - Uśmiechnął się blado Michał. - Nic mi nie jest, nie ma powodu do obaw.

\- No właśnie, nic ci nie jest i to mnie niepokoi.

Michał zmarszczył brwi. Czuł się dobrze, pierwszy raz od... nie pamiętał. Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele pamiętał. Ostatni czas spowijała gęsta mgła, jakby wszystko co wydarzyło się od chwili ogłoszenia wyroku na Ziemię, było snem, a nie rzeczywistością. Pozostały mu tylko strzępki wspomnień, przebłyski krążące na granicy świadomości, odpryski muru dzielącego pamięć i niepamięć. Wzbudzały niepokój, bo za nic nie mógł ich połączyć w logiczną całość. Dziwne zachowanie Rafała nie pomagało, a zaczynało go irytować.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co mi się stało? - rzucił ostro.

Rafał zadrżał.

\- Mówiłem już... Frey Cię poturbował. Na ciele masz obrażenia, które w normalnych warunkach byłyby groźne, ale ty... zachowujesz się i utrzymujesz, że czujesz się jakby cię nie dotyczyły.

\- Ale do jasnej cholery, czemu w ogóle on ze mną walczył? - Zobaczył strach w oczach Rafała, mimo to kontynuował - I dlaczego nic nie pamiętam?

\- Ja... sam nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Chciałeś powstrzymać Daimona przed zniszczeniem Ziemi, nie udało Ci się, ale Pan zdecydował, że zamiast destrukcji, spuści na swoją ukochaną planetę morze łask. Potem wesoło przybiegłeś tutaj, mimo złamanego żebra, oblewając wszystko krwią. - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Poczułem obecność Pana. Jak niby miałem się zachowywać?  
Na twarzy Rafała ponownie zagościł uśmiech, tym razem zrozumienia. Moc Jasności wypełniła każdego, pozostawiając po sobie życiodajne ciepło, na wspomnienie którego nie dało się nie cieszyć. Pan ich nie opuścił. Wciąż żył i o nich pamiętał, dając temu żywy dowód.

Michael wspomniał tą cudowną chwilę.

Czuł się, jakby obudził się z długiego, mrocznego snu, jakby po okresie suszy spłynął na niego otrzeźwiający deszcz. Strumienie łaski zlały się z jego łzami. Płakał jak dziecko, klęcząc i patrząc w niebo. Ogarneło go oczyszczające światło, otuliło całego, wypełniając każdą przestrzeń jego umęczonego serca. Był nareszcie cały, pełny, kompletny, poskładany miłościwą ręką w spójny obraz, wypełniony miłością. W końcu był sobą. To było jak spełnienie, które dawało równocześnie spokój snu i orzeźwienie jak po biegu boso po świeżej wiosennej trawie. To właśnie dawała cudowna świadomość Bożej miłości, jego obecność wyczuwalna w nim samym. Był tak spełniony że mógłby umrzeć, ale jednocześnie przepełniała go radość z życia na każdym, najbardziej elementarnym poziomie.

Nareszcie zrozumiał. Powód jego nienazwanej tęsknoty został mu wyjawiony. Pan ich opuścił, a on przez cały ten czas tak bardzo go potrzebował. Tak bardzo, że kiedyś sprowokował wypadek, aby Rafael uleczył go mocą daną mu od Pana by chociaż przez chwilę poczuć Jego obecność. Teraz Całe to cierpienie, które chciał ukryć nawet przez samym sobą, spływało z niego razem z oczyszczającymi łzami, które mieszały się z promieniami błogosławieństw. Wszystko stało się jasne i Michał płakał jeszcze długo po tym kiedy emanacja Jasności zgasła, powtarzając sobie tą jedną uzdrawiającą prawdę - Pan odszedł, ale wciąż jest z nimi. Nie ma go na Białym Tronie, ale przybył, by ich pocieszyć, wypełnić wszechświat i jego samego swoją nieskończoną miłością.

Jasność jeszcze raz podarowała swym dzieciom światło.

Ta świadomość złagodziła jego niepokój i irytację. Michał uznał, że niczego już nie dowie się od przyjaciela, więc po prostu trwali w ciszy. Dopiero teraz, kiedy emocje przestały kotłować się w nim, dostrzegł jak bardzo jest znużony. Przymknął powieki i skierował twarz w stronę okna, by padały na nią promienie zachodzącego słońca. Czuł przyjemne ciepło, które przypominały mu o Jasności.

Chwilę później drzwi uchyliły się ukazując wysoką, chudą postać. Michał doznał dziwnego uczucia niepokoju na widok wchodzącego Razjela. Coś między nimi się wydarzyło, coś o czym powinien pamiętać, ale za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Pan Tajemnic skinął im tylko na powitanie i zapytał jak Michał się czuje, na co zapytany uniósł oczy błagalnie do nieba.

\- Twierdzi, że dobrze. - odpowiedział za niego Rafał - mimo pękniętego żebra, rozciętej skroni i tej wielkiej opuchlizny nad czołem. Wygląda na to, że dostał mocno w głowę, ale to nie od tego dostał zaniku pamięci... Nie ma uszkodzeń mózgu.

Razjel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co dokładnie pamiętasz, Michale? Albo, może to ważniejsze, co pamiętasz jako ostatnie?

\- Ten cholerny rozkaz. Was, kiedy chcieliście leczyć Freya. Chyba zaoponowałem, ale nawet nie pamiętam dlaczego. - umilkł ma moment. To co działo się dalej, było zupełnie nie jasne. 

\- Później gniew. Mój własny. Krzyczące harpie, krew, podpisywanie rozkazów, euforia... Tylko migawki. Bardzo mętne.

Razjel potarł w zamyśleniu twarz. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. 

\- A następnym co pamiętasz jest emanacja Światłości? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Tak... to było jak uzdrowienie.

\- Sądzę, że w istocie nim było.

\- Jak to?

\- Odkąd Pan odszedł, jego mocy w Królestwie było coraz mniej. Jedni odczuwali Jego brak bardziej niż inni... Wiadomość o rozkazie przeważyła szalę. Twoja choroba była jak ciemność, która w gruncie rzeczy nie jest niczym innym, jak brakiem światła. Dlatego gdy Jasność wypełniła kosmos swoją mocą, zostałeś nagle uzdrowiony. Pustka została wypełniona.

\- Więc - zaczął z napięciem Michał - Co takiego działo się, kiedy byłem... nie byłem sobą?

Razjel zawahał się.

\- Powinien teraz odpoczywać... nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. - wtrącił wyraźnie zaniepokojony Rafał.

\- Chcę wiedzieć! - krzyknął rudowłosy archanioł. - Każecie mi tu siedzieć, mimo, że pięćset razy wam mówie, że czuje się dobrze, a potem... nie, wiecie co? Wcale nie czuję się dobrze. Przeszkadza mi w tym jedynie dziura w pamięci i chyba mam prawo wiedzieć co powinno być na jej miejscu? Jeśli raczycie mi odpowiedzieć, całkiem szczerze będę mógł zapewnić, że niczego do szczęścia mi już nie potrzeba i będę mógł do cholery odpocząć jak szanowny pan doktor sobie życzy! - kończąc, wrogo spojrzał Rafałowi w oczy, który odpowiedział krótkim, bolesnym spojrzeniem.

\- Poczekaj z oceną, dopóki nie usłyszysz całej historii... - powiedział cicho Razjel, wpatrując się w odległy kąt pomieszczenia.  
Michał zamarł, wpatrując się w niego uporczywie.

\- Rafale, Michał ma prawo poznać prawdę. Nie ma sensu z tym zwlekać. Lepiej, żeby dowiedział się tego od nas, niż od Falega, albo pierwszego lepszego dowódcy.  
Pan Zastępów przeniósł wzrok na archanioła uzdrowień. Żałował, że przed chwilą tak na niego naskoczył.

\- Tak... Dobrze, zrób to - odpowiedział głucho Rafał.

Książę Magów milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem zaczął mówić.

Michał słuchał w osłupieniu. Z pewnością nie uwierzyłby w żadną część tej historii, gdyby nie opowiadał jej Razjel, najbardziej zaufany doradca regenta, współspiskowiec, przyjaciel... Przyjaciel, któremu on, oszalały z braku Jasności Michał wbił nóż w plecy.   
Wymordował aniołów, wiernych królestwu szpiegów, którzy niejednokrotnie narażali swoje życie w jego interesie; którzy stanowili chlubę Razjela, a on wydał rozkaz i przestali po prostu przestali istnieć. To było chore. Nielogiczne, zupełnie bez sensu, nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

A potem usłyszał z umęczonych ust tego samego przyjaciela, jak to on odpłacił mu się pięknym za nadobne i zgładził tych których Książę Zastępów uznawał za braci.  
Kiedy Michał pomyślał, że już gorzej być nie może, Razjel zdradził szczegóły polowania na Freya, tak bardzo haniebne, i to jak zapuścił się do pałacu i przekonał Lucyfera, żeby wypuścił Apollyona, najbardziej niszczycielską siłę we wszechświecie. Wszystko to po to, aby zgładzić tego, kto wypełniał Boży rozkaz.

Absurd.

Lecz taka właśnie była prawda, którą Michał tak bardzo chciał poznać, a której usłyszenia żałował równie mocno, co zobaczenia niegdyś pustego tronu Pana.  
Miejsce suchego, wypranego z emocji głosu Razjela wreszcie zajęła cisza, której żaden z nich długo nie miał odwagi przerwać. Michał nie czuł już nic, tylko odrętwienie. Chciał coś zrobić, ale nie mógł ruszyć się z krzesła. Wyjść, przywalić Razjelowi mieczem, cokolwiek, byleby tylko nie musieć patrzeć teraz na jego śćiągniętą twarz.

\- To nie byłeś ty. Dlatego nic nie pamiętałeś - odezwał się nagle Rafał. Po policzku spływały mu łzy. - To był trans, nie miałeś wpływu na to co się z Tobą działo. Nie miałeś... Michał słyszysz?! Nie miałeś! - zamknął oczy w grymasie i odwrócił głowę, na jego twarzy zalśniły nowe strumienie łez.

Emocje Rafała wyzwoliły jego własne.

Rąbnął pięścią w stolik nocny, zaklnął i także zapłakał.

\- Przepraszam! - jęknął. - kurwa, Razjel, błagam, powiedz, że mi wybaczasz!

Głos Księcia Magów wydawał się odległy.

\- Nie mam czego wybaczać. Rafał ma racje. Nikt nie ma prawa Cię za to winić. Byłeś niepoczytalny...

\- Ale czy nie czujesz żalu do mnie żalu? Po tym wszystkim?

Uśmiechnął się dziwnie. Coś pojawiło się w jego oczach, ale zniknęło tak szybko, że Michał nie zdążył rozpoznać co oznaczało.

\- Mój żal zniknął w momencie, gdy sługa przyniósł mi wieść o ostatniej planowanej śmierci członka wywiadu wojskowego. - spojrzał w dal, a potem dodał:

\- Nie Michał. To nie ty tu powinieneś przepraszać.

 

Michał nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. Słowa Razjela jak echo długo obijały mu się po głowie, aż myśli nie zwolniły i pozwoliły mu po prostu chłonąć tego, co widziały jego oczy. Świat odpoczywał, stworzenie nabierało oddechu po zażegnanym widmie zagłady Ziemii i interwencji Jasności. Wiał lekki wiatr poruszając liście krzewów w ogrodzie i wpuszczając do pomieszczenia słodkawą i usypiającą woń kwiatów. Cały pokój mienił się ciepłym złotawym blaskiem, ostatnie promienie słońca wpadały przez okno i opadały na ściany, sprzęty i twarze skrzydlatych.

Teraz gdy wszystko znajdowało ukojenie w świetle, Michał nagle nabrał nadziei, że znajdą je i serca paru przyjaciół. Mieli przecież wybór. Mógł jawnie wściekać się na Gabriela i Razjela, albo chować urazę, ale prawdę mówiąc nie widział w tym teraz sensu. Nie po tym, jak Pan rozświetlił jego serce.

Bo czyż nie po to Jasność podarowała im swoje światło, aby mogli sobie wybaczać?

Kiedy z ust Razjela usłyszał prawdę, zgroza i gniew boleśnie wbiły się w niego i uderzyły w sam środek Michałowej duszy. Lecz nie zatruły go nienawiścią, nie utworzyły rany w którą mogła wdać się zaraza. Co z niej mogło wypłynąć, już wypłynęło. Jad nie mógł trzymać się w nim długo, kiedy jego serce wypełniała łaska. Pewnie, zapewne odczuje jeszcze skutki burzy, która niedawno ucichła, wkrótce zobaczy skale zniszczeń, które przyjdzie próbować mu naprawić, ale tym będzie martwił się później. Teraz Michał nie czuł żalu do kogokolwiek. Postanowił wybaczyć przyjaciołom, jak również i sobie.

Wskazał ręką rozświetlony ogród za oknem i powiedział:

\- Świat przestał epatować nienawiścią, czas i na nas, panowie.

Archaniołowie popatrzyli po sobie. Michał spotkał się z łagodnym spojrzeniem Rafała i poważnie wejrzał w lodowobłękitne oczy Razjela. Czyżby się pomylił, czy jaśniały nadzieją?

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś - powiedział po chwili Pan Uzdrowień.

\- Ja również Rafałku. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo - odpowiedział mu Michael.

Razjel skinął tylko nieznacznie głową, ale po jego lekkim uśmiechu Michał mógł poznać, że on również się cieszy.


End file.
